La Memoria
by sadik96
Summary: JetLink/002 y Albert Heinrich/004, en esta nevada tienen una grata memoria que los hace sonreír, cuales serán las memorias de cada uno?... sera que antes, mucho antes ya se conocían? Es un ShonenAi Pareja 002&004
1. Chapter 1 Versión de Albert

**La Memoria.**  
**Albert Heinrich/004 Versión.**

* * *

Tome un libro de uno de los estantes, hace mucho frio es mejor pasarlo con un buen libro en la sala, mire a uno de mis costados, junto a la ventana se encontraba Jet, quizás pensado en cuanta cosa podía, sonreí, baje mi mirada al libro.

Seguí leyendo por un rato más era una lectura interesante… invierno… una época fría… Recuerdo que cuando era niño, me gustaba jugar en la nieve, mamá me dejaba salir a jugar junto con mi padre... aunque gracias a la guerra él se tuvo que ir, así que en la siguiente nevada jugué solo. Ella no salía mucho, solo me vigilaba desde la entrada de la casa, recuerdo que se enojaba mucho conmigo porque me alejaba y a veces me perdía entre los árboles y miraba la grandeza de estos, pero, lo que más recudo era ver algo a lo lejos volar, no sé que era, quizás un ave oh un avión, no lo sé.

-¡Es magnífico!

Me expresaba a si al ver ese algo, me encantaba verlo, pero solo era en la época de nevada, lo vi las siguientes dos nevadas, a la tercera... nunca lo volví a ver, me entristeció muchísimo porque me encantaba. Quizás solo era un ave grande, yo era un niño y mi imaginación era gigantesca. No tengo muchas memorias ya, pero esa la tengo presente.

Hoy nieva y recuerdo eso gracias a este libro, lo cerré y me levante iba a ponerlo en su lugar cuando mire a Link…. Se veía solo… ~sonreí~ Mañana será un día blanco.

Albert-Sera un día frio mañana, ¿cierto? -sentándome a un lado del americano-  
Jet- si, así lo será.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y jugueteaba con ellas, su piel es cálida, estaba ensimismado mirando sus manos y me distrajo su voz -Cuando era niño detestaba las nevadas por que la casa era fría- iba a decirle algo pero no me dejo hablar -Ahora me gustan porque son cálidas- me sonroje un poco.

Albert- Bueno... ahora lo son -comente lo más natural que pude-  
Jet- si... me iré a dormir.

Asentí y desvié mi mirada a la ventana, cuando menos ciento Jet me había puesto su chamarra.

Albert- ¿Y tú?  
Jet- no te preocupes, yo ya me iré a mi cuarto.

Le sonreí iba a continuar con lo que hacía sino es que -si tienes frio te pasas a mi recamara- me dijo Link -Vete a dormir =_=- molesto y coloreado, me dejo solo probablemente molesto también.

Albert- siempre sale con lo mismo en cada nevada.

Abrí de nuevo el libro, tenía que distraer mi mete con algo… Proseguí con mi lectura un largo rato más hasta que el sueño llego. Me fui a mi recamara, me prepare para dormir. Avanzada la noche, no había podido pegar ojo gracias al frio, aun tenia puesta la chamarra de Jet pero no había sido suficiente ~fruncí el seño~ -Solo por esta vez ganas- dije quedito y me fui de mi recamara.

Desperté, el chico de Bronx no estaba a un lado de mí –es mejor que me vaya a mi recamara- comente y pronto puse pie en el suelo me retire a mis aposentos, ahí me arregle me sentía con ánimo de ir a dar la vuelta, el día nevado y mi memoria me han puesto de buen humor. Me abrigo bien y me dispongo a salir.

-A dónde vas Albert?

Mire hacia atrás era 003, la chica francesa estaba con un mandil blanco.

Albert- Buenos días Françoise. A dar una vuelta a los alrededores.  
Françoise- Oh, muy bien, es un día muy fresco y lindo  
Albert- Si lo sé, así es perfecto  
Françoise- Muy cierto, disfruta tu paseo, no llegues tarde.  
Albert- Gracias, descuida.  
Françoise- Con cuidado -al ver salir al alemán-

Salí tranquilo a caminar... El camino fue ameno y tranquilo, caminaba por un parque, los rallos del sol me acompañaban, comenzaron a iluminar el cielo y la nieve.

El viento hizo volar mi boina así que la atrape y mire al cielo, me sentí cuando era niño. Ahí estaba, ahí estaba lo que vi esa vez, me sentí pequeño de nuevo ya que me quede mirando al cielo entre los árboles, quizás un avión, ¿un ave?... no, es bastante grande, extendí mi mano al cielo tratando de tocar aquello, pero iba rápido que solo pude mirar cómo se alejaba.

Albert- es magnifico...

Seguí con la mirada al cielo a pesar de que aquello no estaba ahí, había pasado tan rápido como cuando era niño, seguí observando -¿Hum?- aquello volvía, lo miraba. Estaba descendiendo.

Albert- Ah?... -sonríe- Jet.

El americano decencia con rapidez para quedar en un momento frente a mí.

Jet- ¡Hola, buenos días dormilón!  
Albert- Buenos días –recordó sus palabras- ¡No te pases de listo! -ve que el americano le sonríe-  
Jet- ¿Qué? ¿Te mandaron por algunas cosas para el desayuno?  
Albert- No... Solo caminaba un rato.  
Jet- ya veo, ¿Para qué me llamaste?  
Albert- yo no te llame.  
Jet- oh, es que vi que me hiciste una seña.  
Albert- ¿Ah?... -recordando su acción anterior- no, bueno yo solo me cubría de los rallos del sol –mintió-  
Jet- Oh... entonces el que miro mal fui yo –levanta los hombros- ¿Te acompaño a dar la vuelta?  
Albert- deberás saber que voy lento.  
Jet- no te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer.

Me sonreía y yo a él, me coloque mi boina para adelantarme en mi camino y que el americano me siguiera... al alcanzarme me sonríe y se coloca mi boina para después abrazarme desde atrás... Siempre lo hace y me hace sonreír, mire de reojo al cielo quizás... nunca sabría qué es lo que veía de niño.

Fin de la memoria de Albert.

¿Continuara?...


	2. Chapter 2 Versión de Jet

**La Memoria  
**_Jet Link/002 Versión._

* * *

Fui el primero que modificaron, yo caí en la trapa conscientemente ~_mira que comienza a nevar_~ A pesar de eso, creo que no me arrepiento, si, hice cosas malas y no me importa, volvería a pasar por lo mismo si puedo estar a su lado ~_mira de reojo al chico alemán que se encuentra leyendo en un sillón, regresa su mirada hacia afuera_~

No sé cuantas nevadas eh pasado ya, perdí la cuenta, ya ni siquiera sé qué edad tengo en realidad, ~_suspira_~ divago en mis memorias, recuerdo que volaba mucho por el mundo en época de guerra, recién el auge de Fantasma Negro, era muy triste, a pesar de que era un prototipo a veces podía dar la vuelta por el mundo, solo para comprobar de que no era detectado por los radares.

Pasaba muchísimo por una zona boscosa, solo podía en temporada invernal, las tormentas de nieve hacían que al siguiente día todos estuvieran en casa refugiados por el frio, era horrible volar en esa temporada, sentía que mi cuerpo se congelaba, pero a la vez me sentía bien porque no estaba en el laboratorio ni en la zona de prueba. En todos esos viajes invernales mientras probaba nuevas modificaciones, pasaba por aquel boscoso bosque, miraba de reojo a alguien pero nunca le di importancia, quizás solo mi sombra, Así fue en toda la temporada.

Al siguiente año, el día después de la nevada volé con más precaución, tenia curiosidad de que es lo que había visto el año pasado, cuando pude observar, ¿Era un pequeño, una pequeña?... no tengo idea, no podía bajar, lo tenía estrictamente prohibido, quizás el año siguiente podría bajar, esa ocasión solo le hice la seña de hola para después alejarme con una gran velocidad.

Así paso el año y pude volver y lo encontré de nuevo, parecía que me esperaba, descendí un poco más, pude notar que se trataba de un niño... ¿Oh una niña? con el corte que tiene y la ropa no sé que es, me acerque lo más que pude a las copas de los arboles.

-¡Hola!

Le grite, aunque de bien a bien sabía que no me podía escuchar, me sentía alegre de que una pequeña tuviera curiosidad de verme -¿Que pensara que soy?- me preguntaba en cada nevada. Alguien se sentó a mi lado regresándome al presente.

-Sera un día frio mañana cierto?  
Jet- si, así lo será

Era aquel hombre alemán, asentí, tome sus manos entre las mías -cuando era niño detestaba las nevadas por que la casa era fría- comente, iba a decirme algo pero continúe -Ahora me gustan porque son cálidas- jugando con las manos del chico quien se sonroja un poco.

Albert- Bueno... ahora lo son  
Jet- si... me iré a dormir

Lo solté y me levante de la silla en donde estaba, me quite mi chamarra y se la coloque ya que no tenía nada para cubrirse del frio que se comenzaba a sentir -¿Y tú?- escuche que me dijo.

Jet- no te preocupes, yo ya me iré a mi cuarto

Me sonrió mientras yo comenzaba a retirarme -si tienes frio te pasas a mi recamara- dije mirándolo de reojo -Vete a dormir =_=- me dijo sin más, me fui con una sonrisa dejándolo solo.

Me desperté y él estaba a un lado de mi dándome la espalda -ya sabía que te pasarías aquí- comente con una sonrisa para poder levantarme. Tenía ganas de salir después de mi memoria, se de antemano que quizás aquella personita ya no estaría en este mundo.

Me arregle para poder salir, arrope a mi acompañante de cama para después irme, había sido el primero en despertar, así que fui en cuanto pude.

Active el modo jet y me dispuse alzar el vuelo y dar una vuelta por la ciudad, todo a esa hora era tan tranquilo, apenas las personas se hacían presentes y comenzaban su rutina -Antes se suspendía todo- comente aun por los aires observando todo, recordé cuando era más joven, cuando apenas empezaba a ser el cyborg que ahora soy, me gustaba sentir el frio en la cara, me sentía libre.

Volaba entre los edificios sintiendo aquel congelante viento sobre mi cara, me detuve en un edificio para poder ver como el sol aparecía en el cielo -creo que es hora de volver- me dije tranquilo, tengo hambre, quizás Chang ya tuviera algo de desayunar.

Al volver pude observar a lo lejos un parque cubierto de nieve -será divertido- me dije y me dirigí a este antes de volver a casa con los demás, pase por las copas de los arboles mirando que no había vida en el lugar, seguí con mi vuelo, al voltear hacia abajo pude notar que alguien me llamaba -uhm?- pero iba tan rápido que no pude observar quien era, así que regrese en cuento pude.

Jet- ¿Sera? –Con una sonrisa-

La figura se me hacia conocida, al ir descendiendo me di cuenta que se trata de Albert, el chico alemán parece que había notado que sobre volaba por el parque.

Jet- Hola, buenos días dormilón!  
Albert- Buenos días… ¡No te pases de listo! -ve que el americano le sonríe-  
Jet- ¿Qué? ¿Te mandaron por algunas cosas para el desayuno?  
Albert- No... Solo caminaba un rato.  
Jet- ya veo, ¿Para qué me llamaste?  
Albert- yo no te llame.  
Jet- oh, es que vi que me hiciste una seña.  
Albert- ¿Ah?... no, bueno –parece nervioso- yo solo me cubría de los rallos del sol.  
Jet- Oh... entonces el que miro mal fui yo –levanta los hombros- ¿Te acompaño a dar la vuelta?  
Albert- deberás saber que voy lento.  
Jet- no te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer.

Albert se adelanto unos pasos así que lo alcance, observe que traía una boina se la quite colocándomela para después abrazarlo desde sus espaldas... Sé que si se lo cuento a alguien me dirá que estoy loco... pero... Díganme loco si quieren, pero algo me dice que aquella pequeñita que miraba en aquel entonces resulto ser pequeñito, y es este chico que estoy abrazando cálidamente.

**Fin de la Memoria de Jet.**

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
